Los padres de mi novio
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: ¿Qué demonios se supone que tenía que decirles a sus suegros? Inevitablemente Sasuke acabará descubriéndolo. NaruSasu.


**Atención: **Esta historia contiene spoilers del manga (levemente distorsionados a mi gusto y parecer).

* * *

**Los padres de mi novio**

-Mis padres quieren conocerte.

Con un golpe seco, Sasuke dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de agua a medio beber y se dobló en dos sacudido por un repentino ataque de tos, con el líquido que llenaba su boca a medio camino entre el esófago y el estómago. Se dio varios golpes en el pecho tomando aire con dificultad antes de lograr mascullar a duras penas aún con el rostro congestionado por los últimos coletazos de tos.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que…

-Ya sé lo que has dicho, dobe –refutó con su altiva compostura ya recuperada. Miró fijamente el rostro de Naruto, buscando algún gesto de burla o falsedad, no encontrando más que su habitual cara de idiota.

Lo que le dejó algo descolocado y confuso.

-¿Y bien? –dudó Naruto ante la falta de respuesta de su compañero.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y se recargó sobre la mesa de la cocina a sus espaldas.

-Creía que tus padres estaban muertos –dudó.

No era un tema que ellos hubiesen tratado nunca en profundidad, ya que era de sobra conocido por todos en la aldea las circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte del cuarto Hokage y de Uzumaki Kushina, anterior Jinchūriki del Kyuubi.

-Sí, lo están -Naruto asintió con la cabeza efusivamente.

Lo que hizo que la ceja izquierda de Sasuke, su ceja mortal, se alzara progresivamente mientras su boca se torcía en un gesto irritado. En ese caso, esperaba que el idiota no se estuviera refiriendo a ejecutar la técnica prohibida de Orochimaru -_Edo Tensei-,_ con la que uno es capaz de resucitar momentáneamente a cualquier persona muerta.

La última vez que Sasuke la ejecutó y del ataúd salió su hermano Itachi desaparecieron cinco campos de entrenamiento de un plumazo.

-Explícate –demandó en un alarde de buena voluntad y paciencia. A malas ya habría ejecutado sellos para cuatro técnicas de fuego diferentes, tres Chidoris y cinco Amateratsu, lágrimas de sangre incluidas. Pero conocía a ese idiota, tanto como para saber que nunca, jamás, en su maldita vida, bromearía con la memoria de sus padres, ni con las de ningún otro difunto.

Que los trajera a colación no podía significar nada bueno.

-Verás –comenzó el rubio con cierta inocencia-, hasta ahora era algo que desconocía, pero recientemente he descubierto que ellos siempre han estado conmigo en todo momento desde que nací.

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente el rostro hacia un lado y lo miró como si el mismísimo Itachi se hubiera materializado de nuevo ante sí.

-De hecho –prosiguió risueño el rubio con cierto aire misterioso-, están aquí ahora mismo. Escuchando esta conversación.

La escrutiñadora mirada de Sasuke se movió rápidamente de un lado al otro, inspeccionando meticulosamente la pequeña cocina del apartamento. Sólo por si por alguna casualidad altamente improbable, Naruto estuviera en lo cierto y sus padres difuntos -convertidos en entes errantes y atormentados- vagaran sin rumbo por toda la casa arrastrando cadenas y sábanas blancas.

Extraño sí, pero cosas más raras ocurrían cuando el idiota de Naruto estaba cerca.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se encuentran aquí, ahora mismo? –inquirió Sasuke dubitativo, buscando sin éxito energías positivas o negativas vibrando a su alrededor.

Naruto sonrió y cariñosamente se palpó el vientre por encima de la ropa allí donde escondía su sello.

-Aquí mismo -ratificó.

Sasuke escudriñó meticuloso la zona del bajo vientre que Naruto se sobaba con brío. A veces no sabía si su novio era muy tonto o muy listo. Él siempre lo llamaba dobe, usuratonkachi o idiota entre otras cosas porque era divertido hacerlo enfadar, pero esta era la primera vez que comenzaba a preguntarse seriamente si el idiota era retrasado de verdad.

-¿Te los has comido? –se jactó.

-¡Bastardo! –Naruto hizo ademán de arrojarse sobre él y Sasuke instintivamente se preparó para la batalla. Pero a escasos centímetros de él se detuvo en seco-. ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Te digo que puedo verlos y son reales. Y quieren hablar contigo seriamente –frunció el entrecejo e inclinó el rostro a un lado, sumido en el hilo de sus pensamientos-. Dicen que no están seguros de que seas una buena elección para mí. Bueno, en realidad las palabras exactas de mi madre fueron: _No es un buen yerno._

Chakra maléfico despertando y emanando peligrosamente del último descendiente del clan Uchiha.

-¿Cómo que no soy un buen yerno? –espetó ronco y ceñudo. Dando un paso hacia delante por si la respuesta no fuera satisfactoria.

-Conecta el Sharingan y te lo explicaré.

-¡No hay mejor yerno en el mundo que yo! –aseveró rudo, alzando el rostro arrogante y soberbio, con una mano rozando la empuñadura de su katana. Le cortaría la cabeza si afirmaba esas palabras.

-Conéctalo y entra dentro de mi mente, teme.

Más promovido por el desafío que por la exigencia, Sasuke lo conectó y sus pupilas se llenaron de rojo, haciendo girar a un ritmo frenético las tres aspas negras de su línea sucesoria.

A su alrededor todo se tornó oscuro y sombrío, y Sasuke se encontró de pronto en un estrecho y lúgubre pasillo, con la habitual humedad calando sus pies.

Estaba dentro.

-Sígueme, te llevaré hasta ellos –anunció el rubio a su lado, que sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar por los tétricos pasadizos.

Había caído en su juego burdamente. Sasuke lo sabía, y no contento con eso tuvo que soportar durante todo el camino al idiota del rubio gesticulando y vociferando agitadamente sobre extrañas ideas acerca de la percepción extrasensorial y sucesos paranormales, que según él, un bastardo insensible, arrogante y aprensivo como Sasuke, era incapaz de sentir y mucho menos llegar a entender.

Por suerte no tardaron en llegar a la celda que contenía al zorro.

Aunque no sabía qué era peor…

-Vaya, vaya –el inquilino particular de Naruto abrió los ojos, aquellas dos piedras rojas llenas de odio y maldad, taladrando de hito a hito a sus invitados, mostrando tan mordaz como ofensivamente parte de esa afilada y encarnizada dentadura-. Otra vez aquí. Últimamente he comenzado a tener muchas visitas y de lo más variadas. Si has decidido convertirlo de interés turístico voy a cobraros entrada.

-Cállate –gruñó Naruto ignorándolo-. Nadie viene a verte a ti, bola de pelos.

El moreno simplemente examinó receloso la estancia.

-¿Y dónde dices que están? –inquirió poco después con una aviesa sonrisa asomando en su delineada boca. Como suponía, allí no había nadie a parte de ellos dos y el parásito del zorro-. Esto está tan vacío como tu cabeza, usuratonkachi.

-Un poco de paciencia, teme. Invocarlos no es tan sencillo.

El moreno observó curioso como Naruto cerraba los ojos concentrándose en su cometido mientras mascullaba algo inteligible por lo bajo del que sólo acertó a escuchar un ttebayo. Y antes de lo esperado, los ojos azules se volvieron a abrir con una obsequiosa sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Date la vuelta –anunció jubiloso el rubio.

Sasuke giró sobre sus pies y casi al instante dio un vacilante paso hacia atrás estupefacto, con los ojos desorbitados y el vello de la nuca erizado. Lo que vio al otro lado le provocó tal conmoción, que la reciente cena consumida se le agitó desagradablemente en el estomago.

Frente a él tenía a una bella mujer de larga cabellera roja y ojos verdes, que por la similitud de rostros, sin duda debía ser la madre de Naruto, y a su lado, la conocida, respetuosa e imponente figura del cuarto Hokage, el mismo rostro sereno y amable que durante tantos años colmaba en piedra la colina más alta de la aldea.

Vivos, de carne y hueso. Nada de cadenas o sábanas fantasmales. Eran tan reales como él y Naruto.

-Mamá, papá, este es…

-No hace falta, cariño –le interrumpió su madre con afectuoso tono-. Ya sabemos quién es.

Sasuke no lograba salir de su asombro. Estaba petrificado, patidifuso, con la mandíbula desencajada y el rostro congelado en una mueca entre el horror y la incredulidad. Incluso casi podía asegurar con todo pronóstico que su corazón había dejado de latir, y si todavía le quedaba algo de pulso en sus venas, el fulminante infarto que estaba sufriendo en aquel instante lo mataría.

Tan rápido como fue capaz de controlar de nuevo sus sentidos, Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan cortando la comunicación y emergiendo bruscamente hacia la realidad. No porque el único descendiente Uchiha con vida hubiera sufrido repentinamente de un ataque de pánico. ¿Pánico? ¿Cuál pánico? Los valientes que no conozcan el significado de esa palabra hagan fila a este lado, por favor.

Más bien se trataba de… un mecanismo de defensa.

Sí, eso era. Mecanismo de defensa.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –profirió atónito una vez ya en el mundo real.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué lo has desconectado? –Naruto miró a Sasuke como si la repentina y cobarde huída que contemplaban sus ojos fuera algo imposible de concebir-. Desde luego esto no va a alegrar a mi madre.

Sasuke dirigió su desencajado rostro en dirección a Naruto, y lo taladró con unos ojos tan absortos como amenazadores.

-¡Están ahí! –gritó perplejo, con una mueca poco menos que histriónica.

-Claro que están ahí –Naruto rodó los ojos con sufrida paciencia-. ¿Y tú me llamas idiota?

-¡Cállate idiota!

Lo había pillado por sorpresa, definitivamente no había creído que Naruto estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo que sus padres se encontraban tras el sello, unos padres que siempre había creído muertos, igual que los suyos. Pero la realidad era bien distinta.

-¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Cómo demonios…? –comenzó a preguntar realmente molesto-. ¿Qué hacen ellos ahí?

Naruto soltó un bufido paciente.

-Ya te dije que hasta ahora era algo desconocido para mí –comenzó a explicar con aire candoroso-. Es un poco difícil de explicar. Digamos que antes de morir ambos dejaron una parte de su chakra en mi interior al realizar el sellado del Kyuubi, y así poder aparecer en mí durante un corto espacio de tiempo cada vez que los invoco. Desde entonces hablo con ellos dos con frecuencia.

-Hablas con ellos dos con frecuencia… -repitió Sasuke no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, todos los días.

Sasuke le agarró vehemente de la camiseta y tiró impetuoso de él, acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes –exigió más que preguntó sin levantar a penas la voz, lo que confirió a sus palabras un tono mucho más peligroso y rudo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes, al principio yo tampoco lo creía. Pensé que me había vuelto loco, que mi deseo de poder conocer a mis padres había originado en mi mente una alucinación. Me llevó mucho tiempo aceptar que eran reales y no un delirio.

-¿Y por qué quieren hablar conmigo? –exigió con la misma tesitura amenazadora.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Mi madre tiene unas cuantas discrepancias que discutir contigo.

-¿Qué clase de discrepancias?

-¿Cómo demonios lo voy a saber? Entra y háblalo con ella, teme.

Como única respuesta, Sasuke lo soltó de su agarre y se giró dándole la espalda, comenzando a caminar frenético por la pequeña cocina.

Necesitaba calmarse, recuperar el control y pronto.

A pesar de su corta edad –a penas veinte años-, Sasuke se había tenido que enfrentar a todo tipo de situaciones en la vida; unirse a Orochimaru, matar a Itachi, aliarse con Akatsuki, cualquier cosa necesaria para conseguir sus objetivos. Y había luchado contra todo tipo de rivales, desde sus propios compañeros hasta su único hermano mayor. Él era un vengador, un genio frío y calculador, con las mejores armas y un amplio abanico de jutsus a su disposición, que desde luego, no dudaba en usar contra cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, comenzando por Naruto.

Pero la amenaza que enfrentaba en aquel momento, ni más ni menos que sus suegros, no se combatía con el tipo de armas que él frecuentaba usar. La situación no podía ser favorable para alguien tan poco dado a socializar como él, sin genjutusu, katana o técnicas de fuego y tortura por en medio.

¿Qué demonios se supone que tenía que decirles a sus suegros? Hola, me llamo Sasuke y soy el novio del idiota de su hijo, que por si no lo saben, es gay. Antes de que lo pregunten no, repito, no tuve nada que ver en su orientación sexual. Ya bateaba para el otro lado, por ponerlo en términos decentes, desde su más tierna infancia. De hecho, fue él quien me obligó a ser su pareja, repito, él me obligó. Tres años de persecución constante y acoso-vuelve-a-casa-obsesivo son suficientes para querer tu suicidio o una dotación de por vida. Se instaló en mi casa, repito, aprovechó que me encontraba en una misión para ultrajar mi intimidad, mi casa y mis cajones con su ropa; cuestión y color que me gustaría discutir en otra ocasión junto con la del ramen. Eso merece capítulo aparte…

Esa sin duda, no era la mejor de las presentaciones.

Tenía que mejorar su discurso.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que les tienes miedo –cuestionó Naruto con una mueca socarrona.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie! –refutó ominoso, dedicándole una adusta mirada.

-Pues deberías –confesó con una intranquila mueca-. Mi madre tiene un carácter terrible cuando se enfada. Incluso aún peor que el tuyo cuando se te acaban los tomates…

El moreno se frotó enérgicamente las sienes y su expresión se tornó ofuscada. ¡Maldición! Él era Uchiha Sasuke, último descendiente de su clan, el mejor ninja, el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más guapo, el mejor vestido, peinado y con un cutis envidiable. Y definitivamente no iba a dejar que una madre, suegra en potencia, mermara su valor, audacia y coraje por una serie de _discrepancias_.

¡Él vivía en un mundo repleto de discrepancias con el dobe!

-No voy a entrar –se retractó finalmente. A la mierda el clan y toda su herencia, si su suegra tenía algo que decirle también podía enviarle una postal desde el inframundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Qué demonios quieres que les diga? ¿Qué su hijo es gay y yo soy su novio? –acusó en un tono bajo e irónico que traslucía un visible reproche.

-Eso ya lo saben, y no tienen ningún inconveniente. Bueno, tal vez en eso de no poder tener nietos… –dudó-. Pero ellos comprenden que no es algo que ninguno de los dos hayamos podido controlar. Se trata de lo que yo quiero y de mis sentimientos. No van a cuestionar a quien elijo por pareja, aunque éste sea un hombre.

-¿Lo… lo saben? –empalideció.

-Pues claro. Ellos pueden verlo todo a través de mí.

Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza perdiéndose momentáneamente en una imagen sutil de ellos dos en plena sesión de sexo duro y vistiendo un traje de enfermera genuinamente corto.

-¿Y hasta qué punto pueden ver? –cuestionó receloso.

Naruto resopló a punto de perder la paciencia, que en su caso, no era mucha.

-Sasuke, podemos pasarnos toda la noche haciéndonos miles de preguntas, pero te aseguro que si no entras en este instante eso va a enfurecer mucho más a mi madre. Y te juro que no te va a gustar verla enfadada -advirtió-. De pequeña la llamaban la guindilla sangrienta, no te digo más…

Sasuke tomó aire y lo dejó escapar con fuerza, usando una mano para frotar el puente de su nariz tratando de aliviar la presión que amenazaba con hacerle estallar la cabeza. Una vez resignado a tener que enfrentar la amenaza inevitable de conocer a sus suegros se volvió hacia Naruto, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

-Está bien. Pero si tu madre me reprocha la cantidad de veces que he intentado matarte, le diré todas y cada una de las razones por las que te lo merecías.

Activó de nuevo el Sharingan y ambos se vieron transportados a la celda del zorro.

-No digo que no me guste –escucharon decir a Kushina nada más llegar-, digo que de entre todas las candidatas posibles ha tenido que escoger a la única persona de la que todo el mundo huye dentro de un radio de trescientos kilómetros a la redonda hasta la frontera con Suna, y algunos hasta piden asilo allí.

-Estás exagerando –calmaba Minato a su lado alzando ambas manos conciliador-. Estamos de acuerdo en que Sasuke tiene un carácter difícil, pero para él tampoco ha tenido que ser nada fácil afrontar sus problemas. Lo importante es que ha sabido rectificar a tiempo y ahora está integrado como uno más en la sociedad. En el fondo no es tan mal chico.

-Es curioso que digas eso porque recuerdo que el otro día mientras le pateaba el trasero a Naruto por no meter la botella de leche en el frigorífico pensé, oye, mira que buen chico es…

-Naruto es muy descuidado –le recordó Minato-, no le viene nada mal que alguien le instruya y recuerde que todo en la vida tiene un valor, hasta un cartón de leche –y apresuró a añadir ante el visible enfado de su esposa-. Por supuesto no con un Chidori, sino de una forma más… moderada.

Kushina se acercó a él con actitud intimidante.

-¿Estás insinuando que no tengo tu apoyo en esta cuestión, ttebane? -murmuró inclinándose más cerca mientras lo traspasaba con sus relucientes ojos verdes.

Minato retrocedió, creyendo ver de nuevo por unos instantes al Shinigami dios de la muerte.

-¿Eso es lo que ha parecido? Porque no es lo que quería decir –apresuró a rebatir con miles de gotas surcando su frente-. Tienes mi apoyo incondicional para todo lo que quieras.

-Más te vale.

Sasuke maldijo en silencio, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. En cuanto saliera de allí, si es que lo lograba, se iba a asegurar de que el idiota rubio de su novio muriera joven y de una forma perversamente dolorosa. No podía ser de otra forma. Primero lo castraría, y después de cocinar sus pelotas al vapor, las aplastaría con una cuchara y se las daría de comer a sus serpientes.

Por el momento, y lamentablemente, tenía sus huevos a buen recaudo.

-Mamá –interrumpió con disimulo el susodicho.

-¿Sí cielo? –Kushina se volvió rápidamente hacia su hijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa en los labios. Naruto cabeceó disimuladamente hacia a dirección de Sasuke, indicándole que estaba presente-. Ohh, así que ha vuelto.

Inevitablemente Sasuke se puso a la defensiva conforme vio caminar a su suegra en su dirección, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el que comenzó a examinar concienzudamente con sus límpidos ojos verdes. Sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, sus mejillas, las que terminaron siendo acunadas de forma maternal en sus cóncavas palmas.

El rostro de la bella mujer, hasta ahora contraído, comenzó a suavizarse conforme pasaban los segundos. Hasta que finalmente susurró con cariñoso tono.

-Te pareces mucho a ella.

Sasuke sintió sus mejillas arder y su pecho encogerse arropado por un agradable sentimiento. No necesitaba preguntar a quién. Era más que obvio que se refería a su madre.

-Mikoto siempre fue una mujer muy hermosa y una gran kunoichi –halagó Kushina con sinceridad-. Siempre tan segura de si misma, tan inteligente y diestra en cualquier materia… -sonrió-, tan distinta a mí.

Kushina suspiró lacónicamente recordando viejos tiempos.

-La primera vez que te vi en los brazos de tu madre, pensé que eras una niña –rió-. Y en cierto modo aún lo sigo pensando. Cuidas tu cabello con mimo y lo peinas con meticuloso esmero, tienes un cutis radiante, manos suaves y tersas con una manicura impecable… e incluso tienes más ropa y complementos que cualquiera de nosotras…

-Kushina… -le reprendió su marido avergonzado tras ella.

-Ohh vamos –lo miró por encima del hombro-. No me digas que no es cierto. Sasuke no es una chica porque algo entre sus piernas descarta esa posibilidad, de lo contrario…

Naruto apretó los labios en un fallido intento de ahogar una carcajada, mientras Sasuke pasaba por toda la gama de tics nerviosos que disponía, desde el frenético palpitar de su ojo izquierdo hasta el movimiento delirante de sus dedos a punto de cerrarse sobre la empuñadura de su katana.

-Pero no lo eres –prosiguió Kushina. Sus ojos se entornaron amablemente y ese gesto imprimió a su rostro una expresión maternal-. Eres un chico y al parecer a Naruto no le importa ese hecho mientras pueda pasar el resto de su vida contigo. Tú eres su razón de vivir, por lo tanto, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar los sentimientos de mi hijo?

Sasuke le dio una esquiva mirada de reojo a Naruto antes de bajarla al suelo con cierta vergüenza.

-Sé cuales son los sentimientos de Naruto –insistió su madre-, lo veo en sus gestos, en su rostro, en sus brillantes ojos que te miran con devoción, en la amplia sonrisa que sólo te dedica a ti. Incluso en las ocasiones en las que le haces más daño que alivio. Te quiere, con todo lo bueno y lo malo que eso le ocasiona.

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente, aunque prefirió no añadir ningún comentario.

-Pero no conozco los tuyos, Sasuke. No los veo. Lo único que siento son desaires, golpes y amenazas de castración. Y la verdad, aún no sé cómo demonios continúan enteras las partes bajas de mi hijo.

-Mamá, por favor –la interrumpió vehemente Naruto con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza-. Ya no soy un niño. Soy fuerte, y sé defenderme solo.

Kushina se giró vehemente hacia su hijo, acunándole protectora una mejilla en su palma.

-Ya sé que eres fuerte cariño, pero una cosa es que te dé un golpe cariñoso en la cabeza como hago yo con tu padre cuando intenta resistirse a mis órdenes, y otra es que Sasuke no pueda disuadirte sin antes dejarte inconsciente, para luego amordazarte y atarte a la silla más cercana. Si llevara puesto el traje de enfermera lo entendería pero hace tanto tiempo que no se lo pone…

-¡No es culpa mía! –se defendió Sasuke haciéndose una nota mental de quemar ese maldito traje y mandar a Naruto a dormir al sofá por las tres siguientes vidas-. El idiota es… quiero decir, su hijo es muy testarudo, denso como una roca y tan cabeza dura…. No tiene ni idea de lo frustrante y exasperante que es batallar todos los días con dos mil kage bunshins.

-¿Y acaso tú se lo pones fácil? –le recriminó ella, y al instante intentó hacer una burda imitación de la voz de Sasuke-. Idiota quítate de mi camino, cállate dobe, eso sólo le podía pasar a un idiota como tú, he dicho que hoy no hay ramen para comer, usuratonkachi –reprochó segura de que podría citar otros diez insultos más y todos serían perfectamente censurables.

-Lo cierto es que Naruto come demasiado ramen –indicó pacientemente Minato un par de pasos por detrás.

-¿Tienes algún problema con el ramen, ttebane? –amenazó Kushina dedicándole una mirada cargada de pueril rencor.

-No. Claro que no –el cuarto Hokage sacudió las manos en el aire con ímpetu en señal de paz. Casi prefería volver a luchar contra el Kyuubi que enfrentarse a su mujer y a su plato favorito.

Kushina retomó su atención sobre los dos jóvenes y suspiró consternada.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada que te suponga un gran esfuerzo, Sasuke –indicó colocando una mano suavemente sobre el pecho de su yerno, justo encima de su corazón-. Sólo te pido que si lo quieres, si realmente lo quieres, seas más permisivo con él y se lo demuestres de vez en cuando. Créeme, cuesta más trabajo ser infeliz.

Sasuke sintió sus mejillas arder, y sin valor para mirar ni a uno ni a otro, desvió el rostro hacia el lado contrario con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-¡Y un poco menos fogosos por la noche! –gruñó el demonio entre rejas.

-¡Kyuubi! –le reprendió Minato.

-Lo cierto es que el zorro tiene razón, cariño –concordó Kushina con recelo-. Que parecen dos conejos en celo ahí todo el día dale y dale…

-La charla se ha terminado –anunció repentinamente Naruto muerto de la vergüenza-. Si no tenéis nada más que decir…

Cogió de la mano a Sasuke y sin siquiera despedirse procedieron a salir de la mente.

-¡Volver pronto a visitarnos! –les gritó Minato despidiéndolos con la mano efusivamente.

-¡Y ponte medias para el traje de enfermera, Sasuke! –se despedía Kushina de igual gesto.

Ambos chicos emergieron bruscamente a la realidad, apoyándose sobre la mesa de la cocina intentando estabilizarse.

-Lo siento –apresuró a disculparse Naruto entre balbuceos-, no tenía ni idea, mi madre es muy impulsiva, ellos sólo se preocupan por mí, quiero decir por nosotros…

Miró a su pareja buscando su aprobación, y no encontrando más que un rostro cabizbajo.

-¿Y bien? –insistió ansioso-. ¿Qué te han parecido mis padres? ¿No son encantadores? –se apartó un poco de él rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

No fue hasta el momento en que Sasuke alzó lentamente la cabeza que Naruto sintió unos deseos irrefrenables de salir corriendo. Párpados entornados y amenazadores, ceño fruncido, tics nerviosos por doquier, aletas de la nariz infladas y labios tan apretados en un rictus amargo que a penas dibujaban una fina línea sobre el tenso mentón. Naruto ni siquiera acertó a dar un paso atrás cuando el moreno lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa y tiró aún más cerca de él.

Ohh sí, el holocausto había llegado a la aldea de Konoha.

-Prepárate –musitó a duras penas Sasuke con un tono de ultratumba-. Mañana, tú y yo iremos a visitar el cementerio del clan Uchiha. Si crees que tu madre es encantadora es que aún no has conocido a mi padre.

Naruto empalideció y tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿T… tus padres dices? –balbuceó-. ¿P-Pero… no estaban muertos?

Naruto no necesitó ver el destello malicioso cruzando sobre los brillantes ojos negros, ni escuchar la risa macabra que nada bueno presagiaba brotar de sus labios, para que algo en su interior le advirtiera que definitivamente, Sasuke encontraría la forma de revivirlos sólo para él.

**FIN**

* * *

**Una pequeña aclaración, "ttebane" es la terminación que suele utilizar Kushina al terminar sus frases, al igual que la de Naruto es "ttebayo". De tal madre, tal hijo.**


End file.
